Cloud 9
by Melis
Summary: ...“Ichigo!” cried the violet haired woman, racing around a corner, stopping instantly when her eyes met his. “Ichigo!” she shouted again, in front of him in an instant.“Look at you!” she shouted, her voice laced with anger and a hint of hysteria...
1. Chapter 1

1**Cloud 9**

_**Chapter 1**_

_**-I Hear A Voice -**_

_**By: 7777Melis7777**_

"Ugh..." was the only word that really came to mind.

"Bastard.." he spat, holding his side.

The thing that had once been a Hollow was fading away now, though it had managed to hack his side up pretty good. It wasn't really his fault though.

"Ichigo!" cried the violet haired woman, racing around a corner, stopping instantly when her eyes met his.

"Ichigo!" she shouted again, in front of him in an instant.

"Look at you!" she shouted, her voice laced with anger, and a very apparent hint of hysteria.

"It's only a flesh wound." he managed, giving her a teasing smile.

"Fool!" she shouted, tugging his hand aside, looking over his wound.

Light, maybe an inch deep at most, nothing serious. A few minutes of kidou and he'd be good as new, that is, if the bleeding stopped.

"Damn it..." she hissed, looking about for a moment, then stopped, snatching her pretty blue dress and tearing the lower hem, exposing a great deal of her legs, though not seeming to care, wrapping it about him quickly, holding it to the bloodied cut. Ichigo watched her, and noted when his cheeks blushed at her long legs, quickly looking away.

"Ichigo!" she called, forcing him to look.

"Whaaat?!"

"Does it hurt...?" she asked, looking at him with those eyes, her voice soft, gentle, worried, her expression sad, longing. It made him blush.

"Of...of course not!" he shouted, his face red.

"Good..." she sighed, slumping forward some in relief.

"Cause this will!" she roared, back hanging him hard across the face, sending him tumbling.

"What the HELL was that for!?" he demanded, holding his now swollen cheek, looking at her in sheer disbelief.

"For being careless! Now get up and get home!" she shouted, extending a slender finger to him.

He glared at her for a brief second, forcing himself to his feet, taking a step...and then he saw the side walk rushing up to meet him.

"Ichigo!"

"I'm fine!" he shouted, rasing his hand to her, on his knees at the moment, his legs trembling some as he pushed himself to his feet, slumping against a wall.

"No you're not!" she snapped, touching his arm gently, realizing the once blue cloth of her dress was now soaked with blood. Perhaps he had been hit harder then she had realized.

"We must get you home quickly. I need to take care of that wound." she said calm like.

"Let's go then." he said, squeezing past her, using the wall for support.

"Ichigo! You can't! You'll never make it!" she said breathless, and getting slightly annoyed at his stubbornness.

"It's fine. I've got plenty of wall."

"Fool, you're leaving a blood trail!"

He looked back at the wall, at the long red streaks along it.

"Oops..."

She sighed heavily, walking to his side.

"Come, lean on me, we need to move you quickly."

He looked at her as if she were crazy.

"You're going to carry me?" he asked, stressing the word "you're", his voice holding back what would have been a slight laugh.

She scowled at him.

"No, but if you lean on me, we can get there faster. The wall is going to end soon and I really don't feel like leaving a blood trail." she stated hands on her hips.

"I'm way too heavy for you, so forget–"

And there she was there, tucked under him, his arm over her shoulders. He felt her other arm wrapped about his back, her fingers resting gently on his good side. She tugged some, until he left the wall and put the full force of his weight on her.

For a moment he was shocked, and quickly staggered back towards the wall, when he felt her toppling over, but in an instant she was up again, a little hunched over at his weight, but moving, dragging him along. He continued to fight her, his face red with embarrassment and something else, that he quickly pushed aside.

"Stop struggling." she breathed, panting slightly. He sighed then, giving in, shifting his weight some, so that she could walk a little better.

It was a short trip, literally. The two shuffled along the empty streets. It was late, probably a little after midnight and the streets were dark and silent. A light breeze blew at his shredded robes and Rukia's now blood soaked dress. He glanced at her from time to time, his eyes doing so of their own accord. She always looked straight ahead, her face expressionless while her violet hair twirled with the breeze, pressing it to her forehead and her cheeks, sometimes getting in her eyes.

Gently, he moved his hand down, his fingers brushing against her delicate cheek, causing her to stop. He did as well, watching as she slowly looked up at him, her eyes wide with confusion. He mirrored her expression, though blushing, quickly pulling his hand back, scratching the back of his head.

"Ah haha, sorry, it was bothering me!" he managed, laughing nervously.

She blinked, looking ahead, her cheeks reddening slightly. Thankfully the clinic which was their home was in view, so the moment passed quickly, the two uttering sighs of relief. However, Rukia began to glance at him as often and he was glancing at her. While Ichigo looked more nervous then anything, Rukia seemed more puzzled then embarrassed, and for some reason, it bothered him.

"Ichigo?" her voice called.

He blinked, looking down at her. She was so tiny.

"What's wrong?"

She frowned.

"We're here."

"Oh...oh!" he said, gently pushing off her, and resting against the side of the house.

"I'll go first, open the window and prepare the bed so I can fix you up." she said, Ichigo giving a slight nod as she leapt, a blur now, racing up the wall to the second story window.

She landed silently, opening the window with the flick of her wrist, sitting in the window. She scanned the room, which was only lit by the light of the moon. It was empty, as to be expected. She was about to get to her feet, but raised her right foot, something orange ramming into the heel of it.

"Kon! Be quite!" she hissed, as long fingers encircled her ankle, tugging her foot down some, as Ichigo's cheesy love struck smile popped into view.

"Oh, but I love spending time with you Rukia!" he whispered, leaning to her. Her foot hit his chest, then with a slight push, sent him flying across the room.

"Ichigo!" Rukia called out the window, looking down at him.

He was standing now, a good sign since he wasn't pressed to the wall anymore for support. He looked up at her now, her looking down to him and for a moment the scene seemed familiar. In what book had she read this from? Romeo and Juliet? Now wasn't the time.

"I'm coming up." he called, bringing her back to reality.

"O-ok." she managed, him giving her a weird look.

She stepped back, flicking the lamp switch, giving light to the room, then crossed her arms over her chest, waiting. He was there shortly, wincing slightly as he knelt on the wooden floor.

"Ichigo!" she said, kneeling to him now.

"Here." she said, picking up the chair to his desk and setting it near the end of the bed.

"Sit here. I'll get the first aid kit." she stated, heading towards the bed, though keeping a close eye on him, only sliding under it when he had sat down.

It took a few minutes, though felt like an eternity. Duffles bags, old shonen magazines and some other random stuff, mostly clothing had blocked her path, but somehow, someway, she found the small first aid kit, gently sliding it and herself out from under the bed, hitting her head some on the metal frame.

"Ow!" she said, rubbing her head.

"Dork." mumbled Ichigo, looking away smiling.

She glared some, setting the kit on the bed, rummaging through it. It had all the essentials, well, most of them. Bandages, some antiseptic, medical tape. Yup, she'd have him ready to go by morning. With that, she took the main ingredients and went to work.

"Ichig-"

She blinked staring at him. He was sitting, sliding what was left of his robes off, bearing his chest that was surprising muscular for someone his age. It was scarred in several area, but it wasn't the scars that caught her eye, it was just him, sitting there, leaning back in the chair, his eyes closed, expression calm and tired, though, peaceful. And as the moonlight streamed in through the window, it made him look...beautiful.

The silence caught his attention, and he called, out looking to her.

"Rukia?"

"Yes, right." she said, quickly looking away, her face bright red.

He blinked, rasing an eyebrow, watching as she scooted on her knees to him, fidgeting with the bandages.

"Hey, you ok?" he asked, leaning to her some.

She blinked, wide-eyed, fidgeting with the bandages more, leaning back some, though not too far, her back pressing against the edge of the bed.

"I-I'm fine!" she managed, her face red still.

"You sure? You're face is red, do you have a fever?" her asked, his large hand easily covering her entire forehead.

She gasped some, one blush fading into another, looking to him with wild eyes.

"I'm fine. Really." she assured him, blinking rapidly. He blinked a few times, then nodded.

"Alright." he said, pulling his hand back and resting against the chair now, waiting on her to get the bandages ready.

It took some effort but her self control was back and she unraveled the bandages with ease.

"Lean forward." she ordered, Ichigo doing so, his chest pressed against her shoulder some as she gently wrapped the bandages around his lower torso. She did what she could to hide her blush, using all her might to focus on the task at hand, being sure to keep her eyes on her hands and her hands only. It was over shortly, and he leaned back, resting against the chair once more.

"You have a few scratches here." she said, pointing carefully at his chest, Ichigo blinking some, looking the small scrapes over.

"Huh? I didn't even feel them!" he said, almost smug.

She sighed rolling her eyes.

"I'll use my kidou on them and your wound. It'll help them heal faster and have less scaring." she said, rasing her hand out to him, keeping it flat.

"It's fine really! This is nothing I'll be fully healed by morning." he assured her flexing his arms some.

"Please Ichigo, it won't take long." she stated, moving her hand back to his side, him lightly pushing it away.

"Come on, don't waste your energy on these little scrapes and bruises! They'll heal and what's another scar or two...?" he asked, cursing himself mentally as the words slipped out, causing Rukia's expression to fall and saddening.

"Please..." she insisted, Ichigo looking away with a slight sigh, nodding.

_**...idiot...**_he thought to himself, and boy was he one.

Each scar on his chest was a memory of that day so long ago, when he lost her, almost for good. It took everything he had to find her again. For a while it was hard to believe, to believe in shinigami, in Heaven and Hell, in death. Aside from that, the fact that he had taken out almost every Captain along the way seemed surreal, as did the fact that Rukia was a shinigami. But the scars that lined his chest were a now painless reminder that it had all happened, that death gods did exist and that this violet haired girl before him was one of them. And those scars were the proof that she was indeed real. And though those scars meant something to Ichigo, they meant something entirely different to Rukia. They weren't the mementoes of a battle long since fought to save someone dear to him, or the proof that she was indeed real, to her, they were a symbol of pain, pain that she thought was caused by her. It was that thought, that look in her eyes, that sad expression on her face that made his heart ache.

She was mostly silent, sitting quietly, focused on the blue light that enveloped her finger tips which rested against his wounded side. Though she was healing that, her eyes had traveled over his body several times, taking in each scar, addressing the damage, figuring out who he had fought that had put it there, quickly blaming herself for the pain he had endured for the blood he had lost, had shed over her. Though she didn't say it out loud, her expression said it all.

"Don't look like that Rukia." he said gently, glancing at her from the corner of his eye.

She closed her eyes shaking her head some.

"It's nothing. They're scars. I'm alive. Remember? You said there were no casualties, that I had won. Well, here I am."

She shook her head biting her lip some, continuing her kidou.

"It's my fault..." she began.

"Don't, don't you dare blame yourself." he snappedy, causing her to look down.

"You didn't do anything Rukia, you did nothing wrong. I chose to save you. You told me not to but I did anyway. So don't you dare take the blame." he said, staring at her now from the corner of his eye.

She moved her hand, drawing her chin back towards her chest, staring down at her hands that gripped the ripped hem of her dress.

"Rukia." he called, Rukia shaking her head.

"Come on, stop that." he said, sighing as he turned toward her touching her shoulder.

She looked up at him now, tears threatening to fall.

They stared at each other for some time, the silence traveling between them. Ichigo then found himself leaning toward her. It wasn't until he was inches from her that he realized what he was doing. Rukia didn't seem to mind, looking at him longingly, her delicate parted lips within reach.

"RUKIA!!!!" shouted Kon from the left, leaping off the bed and between them.

Rukia leaned back quickly, dodging him, Ichigo on the other hand attempted to do the same, but used too much force, in turn, flipping the chair over. A large thud echoed throughout the room, followed by swearing and Kon's ranting.

"Kon, you stupid-" began Ichigo, gabbing him by the collar of his shirt.

"Heh, go ahead, your body!" taunted Kon, limp in Ichigo's grasp.

"Damn it! Rukia!" called Ichigo.

"On it." she stated, slipping her red soul glove on.

"Wa-wa-waaaiitt!!" shouted Kon, but it was too late as Rukai danced her way to him, her palm colliding with his forehead, knocking the small orb that was Kon from Ichigo's body.

"Gotcha!" stated Ichigo, holding the small gum drop in his hand.

"Toilet time!" he said, heading to the bathroom down the hall.

"Enough." stated Rukia grabbing him by the top of his shredded hakama, tugging him back some.

"Hey! He deserves it!" argued Ichigo.

"That's beside the point. Give him to me." she ordered, extending her hand to him quickly.

They stared each other down, Ichigo intent on sending Kon down the Porcelain Express while Rukia glared, looking fierce, her hand waiting, no intention of stepping down whatsoever.

After a long stare down, Ichigo sighed turning from her, dropping the ball into her hand.

"Fine, take him." he sighed, crossing his arms over his bare chest. It was then Rukia noticed his chest was indeed bare. She blushed furiously, though was relieved that his back was too her. His very defined muscular back that is...

"Ichigo?" pipped a tiny voice from outside his door.

"Crap!" he whispered, Rukia doing the same, the two scrambling about the room.

"Quick! Return to your body!" she ordered, pushing him towards it.

"Just get in the closet!" he ordered back, gently pushing her towards it.

It all happened so fast. Ichigo slipping back into his body, while Rukia took Kon and his body and leapt into the closet, closing the door fast, but carefully, the bedroom door opening. It was Yuzu, dressed in her adorable green P.J.s rubbing her eyes.

"Ichigo, I heard something fall...was it you?" she asked, half asleep.

Ichigo stared at her, the at himself, noting he was in his body now. He sighed in relief.

"It was just the chair. I was studying." It was kind of true.

"Ah, well it's really late. You have school tomorrow, so get to bed. And try to be quiet or Dad will wake up and you don't want that..." she said, nodding and shuddering some, as if she had first hand experience.

"Yeah, I'll go to sleep now, just go to bed!" he said, stepping to her, patting her head.

"You sure you're ok?" she asked, looking up at her orange haired brother.

"Fine." he assured her, gently turning her around and pushing on her back some, urging her down the hall.

"Now hurry to bed!" he said, and she nodded with a smile.

"K'ay, night Ichigo!" she said, and went back to her room.

Ichigo shut the door then, sagging against it.

"That was close..." he whispered, more to himself then anyone else.

"Ichigo?" he heard, turning his attention to the closet. Out popped Rukia's head.

"Is it ok?" she asked, looking around the room some.

"Yeah, but why bother? You should get some sleep." he said, still against the door.

"I'll sleep when you're in bed. Besides, you're the one who needs sleep not me. You used quite a bit of energy fighting those Demi-Hollows." she said, out of the closet and a few feet in front of him.

He blinked looking at her.

"Demi Hollows?" he asked.

She nodded, her attention elsewhere.

"But I just took out the Hollow." he insisted.

She sighed in annoyance.

"Fool, those were just it's subordinates, it familiaris. The true Hollow has yet to show himself." she said, looking to him now.

"Then..what I fought..." he started and she nodded.

"They were just it s pawns."

He sighed. All that butt kicking and slashing for nothing. Then again, that was one more Hollow off the streets, that meant something right? And at least now he knew what to look for.

"Come on, you need to get some rest." she ordered, stepping to him.

"I'm fine..." he said, looking to her. Holding his head some. Why did she look so far away

"Ichigo...?" she asked.

"I'm fine, you worry...too...much...zZzzZzz..." he said staggering to her.

She blinked watching him. With that he collapsed onto her, her eyes widening a she slid down to her knees, holding him against her.

"Ichigo?! Ichigo!" she said frightened, looking to him.

He snored some, then quieted down, his face rested tenderly on her shoulder. She stared at him in shock and disbelief. The fool had fallen asleep. It wasn't surprising, he had killed a lot of Hollows and had used a lot of energy.

"Fool.." she said, smiling softly, stroking his orange hair from his face.

He looked so innocent laying there, so peaceful. She was so relieved. For a moment she thought it was de javu, that he too was going to leave her behind. Of course it would take more then energy exhaustion to take Ichigo down, but still, when it came to him she worried more then anyone else.

She looked about the room, focusing on the clock on the other side of the bed. Almost 1:00 A.M. She rubbed her eyes some, looking to the bed that was a good couple of feet away. She looked back at him, at how relaxed and comfortable he looked in his sleep and sighed with a smile, closing her eyes.

Far too tired to move and too kind hearted to move him, she sat in the middle of his room, holding him in her arms, hoping his dreams and her own would be pleasant.

Okay, chapter one is done. Been a LONG time since I wrote a fanfiction, but I think it's about time I worked on one again! Right now I'm totally in love with Rukia and Ichgio, so let's focus a story on them! Thsi si going to be a short fiction, maybe 4 chapters at most, so I do hope you'll come back and read the rest of it! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! It's fun to write about them because their relationship and interactions are truly priceless! Anyhoo, thanks for reading and please enjoy this chapter and the next!

P.S. I do not own Cloud 9, Wolf's Rain, or Bleach or any of the characters! This is just a random story I'm working on to show my love and dedication to Bleach and it's characters!!!


	2. From the Sky That Stopped Crying

1**Cloud 9**

_**Chapter 2**_

_**-From the Sky That Stopped Crying-**_

_**By: 7777Melis7777**_

"Mmm..." he moaned, closing his eyes tight, then slowly opening them.

It was morning, no doubt about that, the room filled with the early morning sun. He closed his eyes again, pressing his head into his pillow...or so he thought, his neck aching some, twisted at a strange angle. He winced slightly, opening his eyes a bit, something purple in view, along with blue and...a collar bone? Just where had he taken a nap?

"Ichigo...?" called a voice softly.

He blinked, looking up some, looking into a pair of vivid blue eyes.

"R-Rukia?" he asked his eyes wide.

She blinked at his confused look.

"Where are we?" he asked.

"You're room fool, where else would we be?" she asked, wondering if he was truly awake or not.

"Bu-But how are you?! I mean...!" he began, trying to form a sentence.

She blinked, looking away some.

"You collapsed shortly after you sent your sister to bed." she explained.

He didn't move yet, still paralyzed by shock.

"You could have-"

She shook her head.

"You were far too tired, I didn't dare move you. Besides, you looked rather comfortable." she teased, smiling at him playfully.

He blinked, looking around some, noting he was resting against her still, his head planted against her shoulder a bit under her chin. He blushed madly, drawing back quickly.

"Well I'm fine now! Yeah! Fit as a fiddle!" he stated his back to her as he sprang to his feet, going on about how he was fully healed and ready to continue the Hollow smack down. She watched him content, sighing and rolling her eyes with a smile.

"Rukia..." he spoke.

"Hmm?"

"You stayed with me all night..." His back was to her.

She blinked, nodding.

"Of course..."

It was silent then for a moment, Ichigo fidgeting with a shirt, while Rukia watched him, holding the hem of her torn dress still, then looking away from him.

"Thanks..."

She looked up to him, his back to her as he stared out the window. She smiled gently with a nod.

"Ichigo!!!" shouted from the hall.

"Holy crap! HIDE!" he shouted, Rukia slipping into the closet, Ichigo slamming into the door of it, slamming it closed as the door to his room opened.

"Ichigo breakfast is ready and...what are you doing?" asked Yuzu dressed and ready for school, looking to her brother who was in a heap at the closet, plastered against the door.

"Nothing Just another clothes avalanche" he assured her.

"You want me to clean it for you when I get home?"

"NO" he shouted, panic washing over him.

"Why not?" she pouted.

"Be...because" he began.

"BE-cause he doesn't want you finding his stash of dirty magazines." sighed Karin in the doorway with her sister.

"That is NOT true! I do NOT have dirty magazines my closet!" he continued. He only had a pretty female Soul Reaper hiding and living in there. This made him blush.

"Heh.." smirked Karin her arms folded over her chest.

"Your face is bright red."

"Thank you for pointing that out! And what happened to knocking before you enter my room!?" he said, still pressed to the closet.

"Anyway, let's go before you're late." she ordered, disappearing into the hall, Yuzu lingering some, then following her sister out, closing the door behind her.

Ichigo collapsed to the floor.

"Ok, let's go." said Rukia, opening the door, swigging her legs out to rest on his back.

"What are you doing?" she asked, looking down at his passed out form on the floor.

"Nothing." he sighed, huffing some when she stepped lightly on his back, prancing to the window.

"Hey, I'm not your step ladder midget!" he shouted on his knees now, rubbing his back.

"And I'm injured too! Don't for get that!" he added, holding his side. He blinked, noting she was dressed in her school uniform.

She sighed.

"And who said they were fit as a fiddle this morning? I recall that to be you." she replied, Ichigo opening his mouth to protest, but nothing came out. He glared at her pursing his lips.

"Exactly" she smirked.

"See you in class." she called, slipping out the window and to the ground below.

"Show off!" he shouted to her out the window, but she was already gone.

The rest of the morning went pretty smoothly. Ichigo battled his father down the hall and to the kitchen, downed a quick breakfast consisting of toast and eggs and made his way to school, meeting Chad along the way. The two talked for a while, then headed to class. Ichigo stopped in the doorway, scanning the room and found exactly who he was looking for.

Rukia sat in the desk next to his, her nose buried in a book, a manga actually. It was a romance one about wolves. He had seen the anime on TV not too long ago. He smirked, walking all the way around the room, sneaking up behind her.

"Good morning Ichigo." she sang, though not taking her attention away from her novel.

"How in the-"

She shrugged.

"STRAWBERRY" shouted Keigo, at his friend's side.

"Wha'daya want Keigo?" Ichigo asked, his friend hanging on him.

"Just wanted to say good morning and invite you to lunch!" sang the golden haired male, turning his attention to someone else.

"Of course you'll be there too right Rukia?" he asked, looking more then hopeful.

She lowered her book some, waiting a minute then turned slowly, smiling so sweetly, any boy would have melted, but mostly Keigo.

"Oh, are you sure I won't intrude?" she asked looking innocent.

"Oh, of course not! We can always kick Ichigo out!" offered Keigo, Ichigo backhanding the back of his friend's head.

"Hey, you invited me first!"

"But Miss. Kuchiki will be lonely eating alone! You like eating alone anyway!" argued Keigo. The two continued to banter, Rukia laughing some softly, rasing a hand.

"Oh please don't fight over me!" she cried, her expression worried and sad.

"Anything for you!" stated Keigo, mush in her hands.

"Who said we were fight over you?" asked Ichigo, narrowing his eyes at her. She blinked smiling now as Keigo continued to hit on her.

Class started and as always went pretty fast. Orihime watched Ichigo often, but carried on conversations with Tatsuki as well. Keigo argued with Mizuru, while Chad and Uryu worked quietly on opposite sides of the room. Ichigo was working on some random math questions, glancing at Rukia. Her expression was blanker then usual and her eyes seemed heavy, like they would close any moment. Perhaps staying up late watching over him was a bit hard on her. Ichigo wanted to reach over and ask her what was wrong, but decided against it, especially with all the rumors that were flying around about their over the top super secret relationship. It was embarrassing, but Ichigo always did his best to deal with it, shrugging it off and stating it wasn't true while his counterpart was completely oblivious to it all.

Lunch arrived, everyone exited the class room with record breaking speed.

"Rukia?" called Ichigo. She blinked, looking up at him.

"It's lunch time." he said, tilting his head some.

"You feeling alright?" he asked, mainly because the classroom was empty now.

"Yes, of course." she said, blinking a few times getting to her feet, slipping her book into her bag, sliding it over her shoulder.

"Alright, come on then." he said, heading out the door, Rukia following a few feet behind.

The walk to the school roof was a long one, at least for Rukia. The stairs that she climbed with ease were suddenly endless and it took all she had to push and pull herself up them. Luckily, they were the first two there. The others had probably headed out to buy lunch, but would join them shortly. Ichigo plopped down, resting his back against the wall. Rukia stood a moment looking out into the distance, then joined him.

Their lunch was simple. Pre-made cup o' noodles or Rammed. She had shrimp, he had beef. After a few bites, she pulled out a small juice box and struggled with the straw once more.

"Here." said Ichigo, sighing some as he took the small box form her, pushing the straw into the hole with ease.

"You have to push it from the top." he said, handing it to her, placing her finger on the top of the straw.

"Otherwise it won't break and you'll end up spilling the juice all over you." he continued, Rukia nodding watching him.

"Oh, should I leave?" asked someone from the right. It was Mizuru.

The two froze looking to him.

"Please don't let me ruin your dinner date." he said, smiling sweetly. Ichigo blinked, looking to his hands on Rukia's, blushing wildly, pulling his hands back, quickly grabbing his noodles.

Mizuru sat across from them, the others joining them shortly.

"Oh Miss Rukia, you look lovely as always!" cried Keigo across from her.

"Why thank you Asano." she said, closing her eyes, resting her hand against her cheek some, blushing.

"Easy Keigo. Ichigo won't like you hitting on his woman." warned Mizuru, nibbling on food from his bento box lunch.

"She's not my woman." Ichigo mumbled, slurping some noodles.

"But you were holding hands." sang Mizuru, Keigo choking some.

"Holding hands?! No way!" he cried, going on about how Ichigo was such a stud.

Ichigo growled, turning from them all, slurping his noodles loudly, annoyed by the blush that spread across his cheeks.

The bell rang shortly after, the group quicky gathering their things, heading back towards the main building.

"Well, see you love birds later." sang Mizuru, skipping off after Keigo.

Ichigo chocked on his drink some.

He coughed wildly for a moment, straggling to catch his breath.

"I'm ok by the way." he mumbled, glowering at Rukia.

"Hmm?" she asked, looking to him confused.

Ichigo fell over anime style.

"Nothing, never mind." he sighed, dusting himself off. He began to descend the stairs, looking back to see Rukia was still standing there.

"Rukia?" he called, turning his body to face her.

"What is it?" he asked, at her side now.

She didn't answer at first, seemed to be lost in thought, then blinked, looking to him. She smiled sweetly.

"Nothing." she said, Ichigo frowning.

"Yeah right. You've been dazed and confused all morning, and now you're gonna tell me its nothing?" he asked, slightly annoyed.

She stared at him, her lips parting to speak, but stopped, looking down some.

"Is something wrong?" he asked, lowering his head some to her.

She raised her head slightly, tilting it some, looking to him.

"Oh, are you worried about me?" she asked, smiling teasily.

Ichigo blinked rapidly, his face bright red, as he turned his back to her.

"No! Of course not! Jeez!" he shouted, trying hard to play his embarrassment off.

"So, yeah, come on, before you're late to class!" he shouted, rushing off now down the stairs.

She watched him smiling, shaking her head some, feeling bad for teasing him so much.

She sighed some, heard the second bell ring, knew she didn't have much time left to get to class. She began to walk, heading for the stairs, she got to the second step from the top when she froze, her phone beeping wildy.

"What?" she said, reaching for it quickly from her shirt pocket. Sure enough it was an order.

"Now of all times..." she sighed, looking around.

Ichigo was gone, the Hollow was near, and with an entire school full of kids, there wasn't a moment to waste. With that said, Rukia was moving, digging in her bag as she descended the stairs.

"Yaaa, what whaaat?!" shouted the small stuffed lion.

"Kon!" she shouted, coming to a stop a t the edge of the stairs.

"Take my bag and sneak it back into my locker." she ordered, turning from him.

"What? Sneak it inside? Why?" he asked puzzled, still half inside her backpack that lay on the ground.

"Because, I have something I need to take care of..." she said, looking out into the distance.

"Rukia?" called Kon, crawling to her some.

But she was gon, in a quick series of shun po, she was gone. Kon stared in disbelief, though was able to catch a glimpse at the cell phone rukia had in her hands right before she ran off.

"Don't tell me...she's planning to fight a Hollow on her own!?" he shouted, panicking now.

He darted for the entrance...but went back for her backpack. Somehow, someway, Kon had to reach Ichigo and soon. The question was how? Surely he would figure something out...

"...Ahhhh...ICHIGOOOO!" he screamed, racing down the halls dragging along the backpack..

Ok, chapter 2 is finally done. Thanks for all of you who read and commented and such Chapter 3 will hopefully be out soon, and it will be all summed up with chapter 4! OH YEAH KOOL AID XD Anyhoo, Chapter 2 was fun to write, except the last part, I had problems there xX'' I promise chapter 3 will have all the action you can think of and abundant Rukia x Ichigo moments! Thank you for reading my fan fic. Please enjoy this chapter and the next If ya get bored, why not check out some of my Shaman King fanfiction??? XD -Melis


	3. Through The Target Of My Heart

**Cloud 9**

_**Chapter 3**_

**_-T_**hrough The Target Of My Heart**_-_**

_**By: 7777Melis7777**_

"ICHIGOOOOOOOOOO!!!" screamed Kon, racing down the empty halls, backpack over head. He had watched secretly through the zipper in Rukia's backpack, knew these halls up and down and knew what class to find Ichigo in.

_**SLAM**_

The door shook, the sound echoing in the silent class room. The students raised their heads, gawking at the door, the teacher doing the same, the sound of her chalk hitting the floor following soon after.

"I...uh...think it's for you Ichigo..." said the teacher, her and room turning their attention to him.

"You're gonna send me out there after THAT?" he asked, more sarcastic then shocked.

"Of course, I'm busy teaching the rest of the class." replied the teacher, writing random words on the chalk bored.

Ichigo pouted some, sighing, then exited the class room. He opened the door carefully, peeking out it first before actually exiting the room.

There was nothing there, just the empty halls. He sighed some, glancing around more, was actually starting to get worried because Rukia wasn't in class yet. True, class had only started a few minutes ago, but still. Rukia wasn't one to be late.

"Anyone here?" he asked, his voice bouncing back at him.

"Pssst, Ichigo, down here!" sounded a muffled voice from below.

He blinked, lowering his gave to the brown book bag on the floor.

"Wha...what the?" he asked, leaning down some to poke it.

"ICHIGO!" screamed Kon, latching onto his face.

"KON, WHAT THE HELL!" he roared, trying to pry the stuffed animal that was blocking his oxogen.

Finally, Ichgio was able to get his hands on Kon's tail and with a quick tug, Kon was dislodged.

"Gah, FINALLY!" shouted Ichigo, rapidly gasping for air.

"Ichigo, is everything ok?" sounded a voice from behind the door.

"YES, FINE! I JUST HAVE TO GO TO THE OFFICE, THAT'S ALL!" he shouted, swinging the door open just enough to squeeze in.

"I, uh see...next time try not to break the sound barrier..." said the teacher, rubbing her ears.

"A ha ha ha, sorry!" he managed sweat dropping as he closed the door, turning his full attention to Kon.

"Alright Kon! Spit it out! What's going on? And where's Rukia?!" Asked Ichigo, already feel a tinge of worry growing in the pit of his stomach.

"Thats just it Ichigo!" stated Kon, leaping from his friend's grasp to the floor.

"Its just terriable! Terriable I say!" he continued, lenaing against a wall dramatically.

"Damn it, will you just tell me already!?" shouted Ichigo, giving the tiny toy a swift kick to the rear, sending him spwalding down the hallway.

"Ohh...ow..."

"Kon!" yelled Ichigo, urgent now.

"Rukia!" shouted the lion.

"She went off on her own to fight a Hollow I think!" he stated, recovered.

"What!?" Ichigo asked, his eyes wide with disbelief.

"Why would she do that?!" he asked, shaking his head in frusttraction.

"Well..." began Kon, his hands behind his back, his right foot wiggling slowly from side to side.

"Say it now or die." growled Ichigo, his face black except for his eyes that shined like sharpened daggers.

"Alright alright!" waved Kon, fearing for his life and sexy body.

"Rukia was pretty upset about your injury. She didn't want you to fight because she was afraid it would re-open..." started Kon, pacing some.

"What...?" Ichigo asked, puzzled. A cut to the side and that was it? Ichigo didn't buy it. He'd had his ass beat pretty bad, this last incident was a cake walk.

"It's cause she's worried about you!" shouted Kon, looking suddenly frustrated.

Ichigo blinked, watching the small lion.

"Jeez, you are soo dense, it's no wonder you're freakin single!" he contiuned, pointing at the orange hand student.

"Sh-she's not worried about me! She shouldn't be! She knows I can take care of myself!" reassured Ichigo, mostly to himself.

"Well, it's too late now! She went to fight the Hollow alone to protect you!" finished Kon, Ichigo's eyes widdening in shock.

"You have to help her Ichigo! She can't fight a Hollow on her own!" added Kon, pointing out the obvious.

Ichigo knew he was right. True, Rukia was one hell of a fighter, however, fair fighting was something Hollows were not known for. Not to mention the fact that she looked like she hadn't slept in a week or so. All in all, she was in no position to take on a Hollow, and thinking back, if it's lackies were able to beat Ichigo into unconsciousness, what the hell was thier "boss" capable of?

"Damn it..." growled Ichigo, clenching his fist, closing his eyes.

"Why..." he said softly, Kon looking up at her.

"Why does she always have to play the hero!?" he yelled, Kon, cowering some.

"And why do YOU always have to stand around and talk to yourself!? MOVE!" shouted Kon, pushing at Ichigo's shin.

Ichigo blinked, reaching down then to pick up the stuffed toy, Kon struggling some.

"Alright then." he began, extending his index finger and thumb.

"Time to move Kon!" he shouted, his fingers in the stuffed toy's mouth, searching until he found the soul candy, popping it in his own and bursting from his body.

"Gah! You idiot! A warning would be great!" Yelled Kon in Ichigo's body.

"No time Kon! Take care of my body!" shouted Ichigo, zooming down the hall and though a window, now in his Soul Reaper form.

Kon sighed, shaking his fist yelling.

"You jerk! I hope that Hollow tears you a new one!" he shouted, turning now and blinking, the entire class looking at him,

"Who are you talking to Ichigo...?" asked the teacher, Kon blinking.

"My...self?" he managed, everyone falling over anime style.

Ichigo wasted no time, leaping from roof to roof, scanning the area below, his eyes shifting from person to person, from street to street.

_**...nothing... **_he thought, leaping off, heading west towards the park.

He scanned the area quickly, looking here and there, not sensing Rukia or the Hollow. He clenched his jaw narrowing his eyes, leaping off again, heading back towards town.

He searched and searched until he was out of breath, until he was sure he had explored the entire area.

_**...nothing...**_ his mind growled.

_**...not a damned thing...!**_

He was frustrated now, not by the fact that he wasn't able to find her, but because he couldn't even hone in on her spiritual pressure.

_**...where the hell is she...!? ...Why can't I sense her...!? **_his mind roared, looking around once more, anxious.

It didn't help nor did it matter. It wasn't like Ichigo couldn't sense a Hollow or a Shinigami, but rather that they didn't want to be sensed by him. All he could figure was that the two were both suppressing their spiritual energy in order to stay undetected, making it unbelievably difficult, not to mention very frustrating for Ichigo to handle.

He stopped, looking around again, clenching his fist tight. This was it. This was the end. Rukia would more or less die fighting a Hollow in order to protect him, while he ran about the city, unable to locate her because of his puny powers. Rukia would die and it would be his fault.

_**...stop it...! **_his mind roared.

_**...gotta focus...**_ he thought, taking a deep breath and closing his eyes.

What he knew; Rukia was suppressing her spiritual pressure because she didn't want Ichigo to find her. What he wanted to know; where she was. Sadly, what he needed to know was how to locate her.

_**...it's the same as always...**_ he thought, noting that he just had to focus hard enough and he would indeed sense her.

_**...so if I were to focus harder...picture her...**_ he thought, closing his eyes, breathing deeply.

He drifted then, the presence of everyone surrounding him, all white, their ribbons flowing with the wind. He passed them quickly, their ribbons fading into the background.

_**...Rukia..**_ He thought, her name echoing in his ears, her image clear in his mind's eye, her blue eyes, violet hair, grey skirt...

And then he sensed something, not too far. It was something strong, something familiar. He drifted closer, closing in now, everything else becoming a blur, merging with the background.

His fist clenched about the red ribbon, it encircling his arm as he opened his eyes, determined.

"I've found you...Rukia." he said with a smile, a blur once more in the distance.

Ahh, I know, I know! Chapter 3 was SO short! It was going to be longer, but it ended up ending like this! Anyhoo, chapter 4 will be up soon, so I hope you all come back to read it! Did ya like this chappy?! Kon is fun to be XD I'm trying hard to keep everyone in character, am I doing good?! Anyhoo, it seems a lot of people enjoy this story, so I'll be sure to finish it, mainly because chapter 4 is the last chapter! Yup, so it'll be up soon! That said, if you enjoyed this story, please read my new Bleach fiction "Breath Into Me". I'm sure anyone who liked this story will like that other fiction as well! Also, if you're 18 and older, why not check out my two Bleach lemons!? XD One about Ichigo x Rukia the other Matsumoto x Toshiro! And if that doesn't do anything for ya, check out my Shaman King fanfictions! Anyhoo, this has been long enough and I need to work on chappy 4! So, please enjoy this chapter and the next and ...

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH OR ITS CHARACTERS OR THE SONGS I USE, THEY ALL BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTABLE OWNERS! I'm just a crazed fan with a lot of time on her hands! XD

-Melis


	4. I Am Waiting For You

1_**Cloud 9**_

_**Chapter 4**_

_**-...I Am Waiting For You...-**_

_**By: Melis**_

Rukia was at the cometary now, still in her gigai form. She scanned the area, stepping forward some holding her head, suddenly dizzy.

_**..not now... **_she thought, wincing some.

She composed herself, jogging further into the area, glancing around. She knew the Hollow was close, mainly because she could sense it so clearly, however, it was still eluding her.

She sighed, frustrated, her left temple throbbing some. Apparently she wasn't as strong as she thought, at least not at the moment, realizing her powers were actually very low at the moment.

_**...forget it...**_ she thought, knowing full well why she had come alone to begin with.

_**...I can't let him fight... **_she continued, noting his injuries from earlier, closing her eyes, her heart hurting to see him in pain.

_**...besides, I still have some power left in this thing...I can handle this...**_ she said, more convincing then assuring.

She stepped forward, glancing around, the area empty as always, not even a bird, just a slight breeze, causing her hair to fan out some around her.

And then there were cherry blossom petals, hundreds of them, beautiful, pink, cheery blossoms...

And then pain. Lots of it.

"Aaaa!" she cried, tumbling forward now, rolling with it as much as she could, kneeling in a crouch, glaring at the perpetrator.

And then she blinked, eyes wide.

It was huge, easily 30 feet. It was beast like to an extent, however, had a very insect like face, though most of it was hidden behind its large white mask. It had numerous arms that resembled worms and two large sickle like hands. It's eyes was black and hollow, a huge hole over it's heart. As if the beast itself weren't intimidating enough, it's wings were huge, double it's body size and pink.

Rukia winced then, feeling dizzy, the air smelling sickeningly sweet.

"Ugh..." she managed, slumping over some, clutching her stomach.

"Oh? What; wrong?" asked the Hollow, slithering closer to her, looking more like a cross between a centipede and a butterfly.

"Don't you like the cherry blossoms?" it asked motioning with its razor like claws to the sky.

Rukia just winced, then forced her head up, glaring.

"Mmm, how sad." it sang.

Rukia's eyes were wide as she flew, had somehow amazingly dodged the blow, but the power of the wind had sent her flying back and into a large brick wall that crumbled about her.

_**...damn it..**_. she thought, forcing herself to her feet, moving her hands so fast, they blurred, a large fire ball shooting from before her, the beast slicing it easily with its blades.

_**...shoot...**_ she thought, glancing around some, quickly leaping away as the beast crushed the ground beneath her.

She landed, running now, knowing she needed to put some distance between them or else she was doomed.

She pushed herself, zigging and zagging along the rows of headstones, feeling bad for disturbing the spirits so, though knew she need to get away and yet, as fast as she was running, she felt slow, sluggish, almost like she wasn't running at all, but more or less just running in place.

_**...ah... I..can't ...breath.. **_She thought, slumped over, her hands on her knees as she breathed deeply.

She gagged some, coving her mouth and nose with her hands, wincing again.

_**...that awful smell... **_she thought, noted it was apparently the work of the Hollow.

"There you are!" it roared, flying in at her, Rukia diving to the ground below rolling along as it passed her over head, skidding to a stop not too far away.

Quickly, Rukia used the moment to create another fire ball, smaller then last time but faster, it easily colliding with the monster's eyes and Hollow roaring out in pain.

Graaah! You bitch!" it screeched, its claw racing at her, Rukia side stepping it, running now...

And then everything froze.

Everything had indeed stopped. Time, space, sight, sound. Everything. Frozen, but for only a moment. And then it was slow motion, Rukia's leg's moving ever so slowly back and then forward, her steps nothing more then a centimeter or two. Her eyes were wide now, something burning in her back, something warm tricking down her side, soaking her shirt. And then the ground was rushing up to meet her, hard, knocking the wind out of her some as she screamed, blood spraying the area before her.

"Aaaaaaaaa!!!" she cried, on her stomach.

She lay there a moment, wincing, slowly opening her eyes, gripping the grass and dirt.

"D-damn it..." she moaned, slowly forcing herself to sit up.

"Oh, did it hurt?" asked the Hollow, slithering about behind her, closing in.

Rukia gasped, tunring her attention to him, glaring.

_**...gotta go...**_ she thought, knew this was a bit out of her league. True she had her powers back but not fully and at the moment things weren't exactly going her way. She'd make another run for it, radio for back up, get the massive gash in her back fixed up, and then continue from there. With that she was on her feet...but not quite.

_**...ah...! **_she thought, blinking some, looking down at her legs that were unresponsive.

_**...move...chem. on...move...! **_her mind screamed, her legs trembling beneath her, refusing to move, to even twitch!

Something was wrong, Very, very wrong. Rukia could feel her head spinning, dizzy now, swaying slightly, somehow willing her arms to life enough to hold her head, feeling nauseated.

_**...ugh...what's...going on...**_ she thought, breathing heavily now.

"Do you like it?" sang the voice from behind her, Rukia lowering her hands to look at the Hollow that swayed overhead.

"My sweet smell has that effect on people. Sweet, but deadly." it added chuckling some, Rukia staring at the beast with wide eyes, trembling and sweating.

_**...damn it... **_she thought, her arms suddenly feeling as heavy as he legs felt.

"Yes, my dear you're paralyzed. But please, continue to struggle, it does so please me!" it hissed with excitement.

_**...bad...this is bad... **_she thought, closing her eyes tight clenching her teeth as she tried to raise herself to her feet failing.

"Oh no, no, none of that." began the hollow leaning in closer.

"You see, now that I've caught my prey, it's very hard to eat you as you are." it began, its massive head even with her own.

"So, let me make you a bit easier on my stomach." it purred, leaning up, something rumbling from within it, building up, it's large insect like fangs parting.

It all happened so fast, a large blast of sticky, green colored like slime hitting her, her arms somehow rasing enough to block some of it from splatterign on her face, however she was practically coated in it.

"What...what is this stuff?!" she demanded, the sticky goo clinging to her skin and hair.

"Mm, you'll see." it sang, slithering around her some.

_**...damn it...have to get this off of... **_She began and then blinked her eyes wide as her body began to throb.

"Ahh...ahhhh!" she screamed falling onto her side now.

"Burning,..it's buring!" she cried, her once dead arms and legs suddenly moving, pulling and wiping at the liquid about her, but to no avail, the slime stuck to her still, slowly beginning to devour her clothes and flesh.

She screamed in both pain dn horror, horror because she her skin was burnign off of her, slowly not to mention she was going to die and so painfully! Her own skin would be stripped, stripped to her bones!

"Ahh yes scream Soul Reaper, it's so much nicer when you do!" chimed the Hollow laughing maniacally as it watched her eagerly.

_**..uhn...I'm..such a fool..**_ She thought, wincing and writhing on the ground some.

_**...if only...I could reach him...**_ she thought, her eyes wide then closing tightly, wincing more.

_**...no...! **_she thought, her heart aching,.

_**...I did this to protect him...!**_ she continued, the acid burning her further.

_**...I...won't cry out for you...**_ she command, clamping down on her lower lip to prevent herself from screaming out.

It was all so much, so painful, and yet, she couldn't even begin to bear or think about Ichigo being in her place. He was so young, so kind, he deserved to be the one to live not her. She had lived a very long time, had seen so many things and had a very good life.

_**...but...**_ she thought, the pain gnawing at her still.

But there was so much she still wanted to see, to do, to be a part of. Things she wanted to know, to learn, to create and she wanted to do all that with him. But it was too late, because this would be the end. She moaned some sadly, her eyes closing some.

_**...he's...safe...**_ she thought, that thought alone enough to comfort her, to make her feel happy, content.

_**...even so...**_ she thought, the pain starting to fade, and blur, her eyes so heavy now.

_**...I wish...I could have heard his voice..and seen his face..one last time... **_

She winced then her eyes closed tight then relaxing, the pain suddenly melting away, melting into the background, something new taking its place, someone shouting, calling her name.

_**...ichi...go...**_ she thought, a single tear streaming down her reddened cheek, quickly wiped away by someone's warm and gentle hand.

* * *

I know I am soo sorry it's taking so long and that this chapter was so freakin short . I wanted to end it at 4 but damn it's gonna have to be 5 xx But I'm pretty confident Cloud 9 will indeed wrap up within the next chapter and they will be done ASAP XD So, I hope you all enjoyed the small battle and such, things are gonna get good in chappy 5, so please enjoy this chapter and the next and thank you all so much for the reviews and comments! If you have time, why not check out my Bleach lemons or my NEW Bleach fan-fiction "What I've Done".

-Melis

* * *


	5. Cloud 9

1_**Cloud 9**_

_** Cloud 9 **_

_**By: Melis**_

_**...I hear a voice...**_ thought the violet haired female, surrounded in the darkness.

_**...from beyond the sky...that stopped crying... **_

She sat in the darkness that surrounded her, the pain of earlier melting away.

_**...I am...waiting for you... **_

Her heart ached.

Where was she? What had happed? Ah, the Hollow.

That's right. The Hollow. It had attacked her, had messed her up pretty badly, had killed her...or had it? She wasn't too sure at the moment, floating in the darkness, the rain about her now, washing everything away. Everything except the sound of his voice.

"Rukia!" shouted the orange haired male, holding her close, ignoring the green slime that covered her, wiping her face some, shaking her gently, her limp form adding to his already over the top anxiousness.

"Rukia! Rukia, Rukia!!!" he shouted over and over again, shaking her urgently, but to no avail, her form still, should be cold but was hot, burning.

"Ah!" he shouted, tugging his hand back, noting the green goo that sizzled on his skin,

_**...the hell is this...**_ he thought, his eyes suddenly wide, flying forward, Rukia in his arms as he rolled, dodging the sickle blade that had lunged for his back.

He knelt a few feet away, clutching Rukia to him.

"Ahahaha, so you're here for the girl, eh?!" chuckled the beast, slithering towards Ichigo.

"Don't waste your time, she's done for!" it added, another wave of maniacal laughter filling the area.

"You..." began Ichigo, the Hollow quieting down some.

"You're the one who did this to her..." he spoke, the Hollow tilting it's head some, snorting.

"Oh course boy! Why else would kill that worthless human!?" it added, Ichigo blinking some.

"Human...? You mean, you weren't fighting her because she's a Soul Reaper?" he asked, his back still to the mammoth creature.

The Hollow was silent a moment before busting into laughter, hysterics even, Ichigo waiting for it's answer.

"Soul Reaper? Is that what she is?! I could hardly tell, her spiritual pressure, not to mention presence was beyond insignificant! I merely attacked her because I CAN! I attacked her because I WANTED to! And I loved it, every minute of her suffering and screaming was bliss! Bliss my boy!!!" roared the Hollow once again breaking into laughter.

Ichigo stayed as he was, tensing at the Hollow's words, at the fact that it had attacked her, Rukia, just because, for no reason. And yet...he couldn't' help but blame himself, noting the creatures words of earlier, noting he himself should have noticed Rukia's waning power, sensed her sudden weakness, but instead he had over looked it, had put her in danger with his brash thinking and what for? If he had only payed a little more attention, watched her a little longer, talked to her a little more, he would have been able to protect her, to stop her...

None of that mattered now though, not in the least, because Rukia was here, in pain, was dying in his arms, just as his mother had once, had died too protecting him.

_**...no... **_he thought, trembling some, blinking at her sad expression.

"You did all this...for me..." he whispered, gently stroking the tear the lingered on her cheek.

"Rukia..." he spoke, gently laying her on the ground, getting to his feet slowly.

"Ah, bidding your girl goodbye? Don't' worry sonny, you'll be joining her soon!" sang the Hollow , laughing once more, then gasping, suddenly under pressure, Ichigo's spiritual pressure to be exact.

"Wh-what the!?" it shouted, watching the male Soul Reaper before him.

Ichigo turned slowly, his eyes bright blue, swirling blue energy and wind surrounding him, pushing at the leaves, the grass, sending stones and gravel into the air, crushing them with the force that was him.

"You will not get away with this..." he spoke.

The Hollow flinched some, noting the incredible change in the air. It growled then, lowering itself.

"You...you're the one who's not going to get away! DIE!" it roared, flying at Ichigo.

Ichigo stood his ground, his pressure still around him, even as the beast's sickle sliced at his waiting throat.

And the Hollow blinked, because the boy was gone, in his place nothing but air, air and something red.

And this it's sickle arm was gone, was sailing off towards the large stone wall, blood gushing from the hollowed stump, spraying into the air, painting the grass and tress and stones red with blood.

"RrrrRAAAAAAAAAGGHHH!" it shrieked, thrashing around now, sending blood everywhere once more.

"Does it hurt...?" asked Ichigo, the Hollow turning quickly to face him, only to meet his back.

"Well...?" he asked, the Hollow growling some.

"I asked you if it hurt?!" roared Ichigo glaring angrily at the beast, his eyes bright blue still.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" screamed the Hollow, on Ichigo once more, Ichigo already gone, a blur beside him, Zangetsu slashing the beast side open, sending blood and other fluids about the area, causing the Hollow to lose its footing and fall onto its side tumbling over and over, landing a heap, thrashing once more as its innards began to pour from the gaping hole.

"You...you bastard!" it shouted,. Ichigo standing and watching it, watched as it got up, hissing.

"You won't get away!" it growled, Ichigo smirking, crouching once more, prepared to give the final blow...

And then his eyes were wide, his left temple throbbing, his right suddenly joining in.

"Th-th hell...!?" he winced, holding his head now, his ears hot, ringing , louder and louder, to the point where he could hear nothing but the high pitched ring.

He yelled out in pain, falling to his knees gripping the sides of his head.

"The hell is this?!" he shouted, felt something warm drip onto his hands, noted it was blood.

"Ahahaa, how do you like that!?" asked the Hollow slithering slowly to the orange haired male.

Ichigo glared angrily.

"My wings aren't just for show you know! When I let them vibrate as they are now, they make this lovely sound...see?" it spoke, it's wings trembling again, Ichigo's eyes going wide as he gripped his ears tighter.

"Aaaaaa!!!" he shouted in pain, slumped over, holding his stomach, suddenly feeling nauseated as well.

_**...I..I...can't breath...or move... **_he thought, feeling hot all over, breaking into a cold sweat.

_**...R-Rukia...**_ He thought, glancing to her, gasping some, dry heaving, noting the ringing getting louder, nearer as the hollow closed in.

Things were bad, very bad. Ichigo was sure he'd pass out at any moment, not only that, but Rukia was too close to the battlefield. If the Hollow attacked Ichigo, and he dodged it, then Rukia would be hit.

_**...damn it...**_ he thought, slumping over some moaning.

"No, no, boy. YOU get to stay awake!" shouted the Hollow, it's other sickle like claw rushing the orange haired Soul Reaper, Ichigo raising his head, eyes wide, glancing back at Rukia, noting he had to protect her, or die trying. He moved then, the entire event happening so quickly, he didn't even have time to blink.

"Aaa..." he managed, gulping some, closing his eyes and opening them slowly, a sharp pain in his lower left side.

He looked down, noted the sharp sickle had now become a large harpoon, one that had pierced him deeply, clear through to his back.

He was silent a moment, then coughed hard, blood spraying the area before him.

The Hollow chuckled, Ichigo wincing as it sunk the large spear into him further.

"Such a valiant Soul Reaper, protecting the girl with your own body. She must be quite dear to you!" spoke the Hollow, Ichigo gritting his teeth, closing his eyes tight as he pushed against the beast, only sliding himself further onto the large pike.

_**...damn it...damn it all...!**_ his mind screamed, the pain rushing through him like never before, making the ringing in his ears seem like nothing more then bad background music.

The Hollow sighed then, tilting its head some.

"I grow bored of you. Time to die!" it shouted, Ichigo tensing some.

"But first, let's get rid of your little girlfriend!" it laughed, beginning to tug it's spear from Ichigo, Ichigo's eyes going wide, noting he didn't have the time nor the power left in him to dodge the attack, let alone move. Then again, if he stayed as he did, Rukia would die.

_**...no...no damn it...!!! **_his mind roared, Ichigo, holding the spear into himself, the Hollow growing, the two sharing a game of tug o war.

Ichigo held on with all his might, the Hollow, swinging him in the air now, thrusting him here and there, against trees, walls, headstones, the ground. Ichigo winced and cried out with each hit, felt each new pain.

_**...I can't...**_ he thought, his vision starting to blur.

_**...I can't...let her die...**_ he added, gripping the spear tighter, screaming out in pain when his back collided with a stone column.

It was quiet for a moment then, the Hollow panting some, Ichigo doing the same, covered in blood and bruises, knew he was reaching his limit.

"You...are growing weak boy." hissed the Hollow, slithering closer.

"Am I right!?" it added, snapping its arm some, causing Ichigo to hit the ground and bounce.

"Aaaa!" he yelled, slumped over against the large spike buried deep into his side.

His head hurt. A lot. Throbbed. His vison was fuzzy too and he was dizzy and tired, so tired. Everything was starting to fade, the Hollow, the trees, the pain.

_**...is this...how it...ends...?**_ he thought, his eyes glazing over some, his breath shorter, slower, the pounding of his heart no longer echoing in his ears.

_**...Rukia... **_he thought, wanting so badly to move, to gaze at her. At least then his final moments wouldn't be so bad. At least he'd get to see her one last time.

His mind was drifting now, his eye lids growing heavier.

_**...ah...I can't...keep my eyes..open...**_ he thought, slumped over the large blade, the Hollow laughing with glee.

This was so familiar. Hadn't this happened before? Hadn't another person whom he cared for deeply also die like this? Alone, protecting him? Hadn't she been killed at the hands of a twisted Hollow? Hadn't he been weak then too? It all pissed him off, made him want to scream in frustration, to bash his head against the nearest tombstone and yet he couldn't even do that, couldn't because he _was_ weak, and he_ WAS_ dying, and soon Rukia would indeed _DIE_ too and there was nothing, nothing he could do.

_**...no... **_he thought, his mind flooding with images of that night, of the rain, of the blood, the way his mother had laid there, dying, alone, cold, had done so to save him. Now it was Rukia laying there...or would be, seeing as how the Hollow was finishing things up with him fairly quick.

_**...no..it...can't...end like this...**_ his mind roared, his eyes trembling some, teeth gritting.

But it was going to end, because he had nothing left, couldn't move, could barely breath or keep his eyes open. Slowly, his lids began to drop, drop until he could see nothing but darkness.

_Ichigo_

His eyes opened partially.

_**...who's...there...?**_ he asked, his body growing heavy.

_Ichigo...don't give up_

The voice spoke, Ichigo's eyes opening more.

_**...what...?**_ he asked, moaning some, his eyes scanning the area.

Trees, broken wood, stones, dirt, grass, the Hollow, a person.

A person? He looked back quickly, noting the image of someone to the right of the Hollow, a few feet behind it. They appeared to be female and very beautiful, seemed to be glowing white, their fiery hair blowing in the soft breeze.

_Get up Ichigo_

Ichigo blinked, closing his eyes tight as he tried to push himself to his feet.

_**...I can't...**_ he gasped, the pain shooting through him once more, sapping up what little strength he had.

_Ichigo, you can! I know you can! _

The voice boomed, Ichigo wincing, looking down at the ground, at the pool of blood that surrounded him.

_Will you just give up? That's not like you..._

Ichigo blinked, the voice soft, friendly, elegant even...and familiar. Warm and familiar, like he had heard it long ago.

He looked up at the beauty before him, noted that she was only a few feet away.

_She needs you Ichigo_

She spoke, smiling at him softly, her slender hand reaching out gently cupping his bloody face. Ichigo blinked, the warmth at his cheek stunning him...and yet he felt good, stronger, like he was being filled with some kind of energy.

_**...what...is this..?**_ he asked, his body beginning to glow, a soft blue light enveloping him.

_You are strong Ichigo..._

He blinked looking up at her, her face, taken aback by her beautiful smile.

_Protect her_

She said, her face suddenly serious, kneeling before him, leaning to his ear.

_You are the only one who can _

She whispered softly, drawing back, Ichigo looking at her, his expression longing, sad, his heart aching, feeling as if he wanted to cry.

He gasped then, his eyes wide, watching as she slowly stood, her beautiful white robes fanning out around her as she began to fade.

_**...you...**_ he started, raising his arm slowly to reach for her.

It came to him then, rushing to him from nowhere, the memories, her scent, her smile, everything! Her scent, her expressions, her voice, it was her. It_ had_ to be her.

_**...mother...**_ he called softly, the beautiful angel before him blinking some, surprised, then smiled, that sweet familiar smile, closing her eyes as she faded out to white.

_It's time to wake up Ichigo_

Ichigo moaned, opening his eyes slowly, wincing at the sudden pain in his side.

He blinked glancing around some, noted he was pinned to a large concrete pillar, that the Hollow was before him, had apparently knocked him out and gave him one hell of a hallucination.

Apparently he wasn't dreaming too much, had indeed got it on with the Hollow and had been laid out to say the least, however, the pain he had felt earlier, seemed to have vanished altogether, not to mention the fact that he felt fine, good even, revitalized really, like someone had just thrown a bucket of water on him and woken him up from some terrible nightmare.

And that nightmare was about to end.

_**...Rukia...!**_ his mind screamed, looking behind him, saw the girl laying as he had left her, he skin bright pink, almost red, her clothes seemingly burned in some areas, the green goo clinging to her still.

Ichigo glared, growling some, facing the Hollow.

"Finally awake! I wondered if maybe I had thrown you a little too much!" it growled, tensing.

"Time to die boy! Your girl will join you shortly!" it roared, laughing hysterically as it ripped its arm from his side, jerking it back and then sending it forward, dealing the final blow to end the prolonged match.

But that's not how Ichigo planned it. Not anymore.

He lowered his gaze to ground, reaching out with one hand...and stopped the racing blade instantly.

"Wh-what the!?" yelled the Hollow, trying to pull it's large claw back, unable to remove it from Ichigo's grasp.

"The only one that's going to die..." he began, the Hollow flinching some.

"Is YOU!" he shouted, his spiritual pressure erupting, sending crumbled stone and such in every direction, the blue swirling mass that was him engulfing the area, pushing at the Hollow, pushing down on it as well, paralyzing it.

"H-how can this be!? You were near death only seconds ago!" it shrieked, Ichigo glaring his eyes narrowing.

"Enough talk..." he spoke, moving now into his stance. Zangetsu once again in his hand, holding the beast claw with his other.

"This..ends now." he spoke, his eyes shifting then, going from the amber brown to a bright crystal blue.

The Hollow watched, felt the boys pressure and strength growing, could feel itself getting weaker and weaker, being crushed by the sudden increase in power.

"N-nn-NAARAAAAAAGH!!!" screamed the Hollow, shooting a blast of green slime at Ichigo.

Ichigo stood his ground, his hands a blur, Zangetsu slicing though the green goo easily, the blade unharmed, bringing it down quickly on the beast claw like hand, slicing though the meat and bone smoothly, blood spaying the area with blood.

"Raaaa! My arms you bastard!" shouted the beast, drawing back, prepared to send its tail at the boy now, but was unable to, Ichigo no longer before him.

"Hey, looking for me?" asked the husky voice, The Hollow flinching turning behind him, saw the orange haired male, his back to him once again.

"Don't turn your back to me!" it screeched, flying at him again...and then stopped, stopped because its back was burning, badly.

"Wh-what did you...!?" it began, then erupted into a howl, its wings flying in opposite directions,

One had apparently been the storage place for it's acidic slime. But now the slime was free, was pouring out and onto the beast, burning him deeply.

"Looks like you got a taste of your own medicine." sneered Ichigo, facing the Hollow again, watching as it thrashed and such, hissing wildly now.

"You...will...DIE!" it screamed, racing at him again, Ichigo narrowing his eyes, building up his energy now, holding his Zangetsu out before him, the swirling blue energy enveloping him and his blade.

"DIE!" roared the Hollow once more, Ichigo opening his vivid blue eyes, the two clashing in a blur of sparks.

Ichigo stood on the opposite side of the Hollow, the Hollow where he once stood. It was silent for a long moment, before the screaming began.

The hollow thrashed and tumbled about, rearing up into the air, as if piercing the very sky and then fell straight down as if cast from Heaven. The beast landed in a heap, hissing and wailing, its back badly burned, exposing the whites of its bones and vertebra. Its mask was crushed, perfectly sliced down the middle.

Ichigo held his breath until the beast lay still on the ground and then slumped to his knees, relief washing over him, along with a ton of pain.

_**..It's over... **_He thought, noting he needed some serious medical attention.

._**..wait..Rukia...! **_his mind roared, instantly spurring him into motion.

He raced to his fallen friend, once again scoopign her lifelesss form into his arms.

"Rukia! Rukia!" he called, shaking her gently, still getting no reaction.

This wasn't how it worked. He had killed the Hollow, had slayed the dragon, now she had to wake up. That show it was in movies and books, and that is how it should be now! But she wasn't moving, didn't even seem to be breathing and she was hot, so hot, felt like she was on fire, Ichigo wincing some, noted the green slime was still on her, was still burning her.

"No, Rukia wake up!" he shouted, shaking her again, trying in vain to remove the slime that clung to her, unable to do so.

"Fool..." spoke the Hollow weakly, Ichigo gasping some, glaring at the creature.

It winced a bit, quivering some.

"You..." began Ichigo.

"Tell me how to save her!" he roared, the Hollow still for a moment, then laughed, hoarsely, chocking some.

"Heh...why..would I do such a thing...?" it asked, Ichigo growling some.

"Because if you don't I'll kill you right now!" he threatened, knew it didn't matter, that the Hollow was dying either way, noted some of it was already beginning to fade.

It snorted some.

"Idiot..." it snapped, coughing up some blood.

"You cannot save her..." is spoke, Ichigo blinking.

"You're lying!" he yelled, gripping Rukia to him.

"Don't you think...if I had a cure...I would have...used it on...myself?" asked the Hollow, Ichigo gasping some.

It made sense. I mean, why would it have suffered so? It would of made more sense for the damned thing to just bust out whatever to stop the burning, but it hadn't. Hell, the damned thing wasn't even immune to it's over venom!

_**...damn it...**_ thought Ichigo, not wanting to get too excited, still tempted to believe the Hollow was just bluffing.

"I don't believe you..." he spoke calmly the Hollow staying silent, it's face slowly beginning to fade now.

It sighed then, annoyed, wincing a bit.

"I will tell you...this..." it began, hacking a bit more.

"There is...no cure..." it spoke, Ichigo blinking looking at the monster slowly.

"Once..my venom ...has 'attached' itself...it...will never come off..." it continued.

"All you can...do is just...watch as it feast on her flesh..."

Ichigo stared for a long moment at the Hollow, sensing no doubt in it's words. He slowly looked back to Rukia, who was already looking redder then before, hotter as well.

"In the end...I still won..."

The Hollow laughed then, madly, its mask and such fading now, faster, until nothing was left, nothing but the decimated graveyard and the splatters of blood and green goo. Nothing but Ichigo and Rukia...and the silence.

_**...it's lying... **_he thought, his mind a million miles away as his eyes rested on Rukia's pained expression.

_**...she'll be fine...she's going to wake up... **_he repeated over and over again, ignoring the burning on his hands and arms, ignored the red of Rukia's skin, the way the green had already ate its way through most of her skirt and shirt and was beginning to devour her snow white flesh.

_**...no...no...damn it...no...! **_his mind screamed, gripping her shoulder some, thrusting her to him, hugging her tightly as he stared at the pavement, tears in his eyes now.

Was this really it? Was this how she would die? What would he do now? Hold her? Hold her when she began to scream and thrash around? Tell her it would be okay, when it was truly not?! What would he do? What _could_ he do!? Was there anyone out there, anyone at all who could help them!?

Urahara was beyond out of the question, seeing as how he was stationed on the other side of town. Ichigo's dad would be his best bet, but at the moment, he couldn't exactly feel much of his legs due to his massive thrashing he had taken earlier, knowing full well he wouldn't get anywhere far anytime soon. And Orihime was God only knew where, not to mention had no cell phone. Then again, Ichigo didn't have one either, and Rukia's had been shattered, Ichigo noted the pieces of it during the fight, noted the numbers and buttons and the whatnot, all thrown about the area compliments of the hollow.

._**..someone...someone help her please...!**_ he begged, holding her tighter to him, ignoring the burning of his arms and chest and hands, gripping her back and shoulders.

_**...Rukia...!**_ his mind cried, wishing more then ever there was something he could do, that someone, anyone that could save her!

And then he felt it, something cool on the top of his head.

He blinked, not sure what it was, it catching him off-guard, drawing him back from the pain and self pity and panic.

There it was again. And again. Once more.

It was increasing, the cool wetness growing around him, touching his hair, his shoulders his back.

_**...what...?**_ he thought looking around some.

It was raining, softly, a light sun shower it seemed...and yet even that seemed to be surreal, because the sky above was cloudless, was a bright crystal blue all around.

_**...what...is..this...**_ Thought Ichigo, puzzled, the gasped when he heard Rukia.

"Mmnn..." she managed, her expression changing some as she began to move a bit.

"Rukia!" he shouted, relief washing over him along with the cool rain. He moved back and bit, holding her in his arms, wiping her face gently with his hand, knowing it was impossible to remove the green that clung to it...and yet it was moving, was spreading, becoming more and more liquified, until the very jell-O like globs had become nothing more then water, washing from her perfect face, the reddened area quickly fading, until it was that perfect shade of white.

Was this a mircle? Was it a hallucination? It didn't matter, what did was that Rukia was going to be alright! The light rain washed over her now, rinsing her body of the foul green acid that had tried to ravage it, washed it away, until nothing was left, not even a trace of green.

Ichigo had watched, wide eyed, watched as Rukia was cleansed, as her skin returned to its natural color. He had held her to him the entire time, supporting her against his chest, his eyes closed halfway watching her intently, her expressions changing with the flow of the rain. He too had been cleansed, the blood of earlier washed away along with a decent amount of his pain, though the broken ribs would definitely need medical attention. He didn't worry about that now though, because he was waiting, was waiting for the one crucial moment he needed to see in order for everything to truly be okay.

He held his breath as Rukia's expression changed, her eyebrows drooping slightly, them and her lips quivering a bit, before her expression relaxed. Then slowly, as if in slow motion, her eyes opened.

"Ichigo..." she spoke, staring up at him.

It took Ichigo a moment to remember how to breath, exhaling now, everything he had planned to say to her gone with the wind...literally.

"Rukia...!" he decided on, smiling down at her.

She blinked, shifting some, stopping when she realized he was holding her, her side pressed firmly to his well defined chest.

She blushed a bit, remaining in his arms, staring off some, wondering where she was and what had happened, bits and pieces of her battle from earlier coming back to her, realizing that Ichigo had come and saved her.

She looked up at her orange haired savior...and blinked.

He was looking at her now, but not the way he had always looked at her. No, now he was looking at her differently, intensely, his eyes half open, his expression soft, calm, gazing at her with such longing, expression gentle, made her lose her breath.

Rukia's face turned several shades of red, yet she found herself unable to look away from him, his eyes holding her own, the two gazing at one another as the soft rain washed over them.

"I'm...so glad you're okay." he said softly, Rukia blinking, noting his gaze was low now, his orange locks hiding his eyes.

"Ichigo...?" she asked as he began to slump forward.'

She gasped, felt his arms around her now, his face buried deep into her shoulder, embracing her, his eyes closed tight as he breathed in her scent.

Rukia blushed wildly, embraced by the Soul Reaper, found herself clutching at him.

"I'm glad you're okay too..." she answered, gently, her own eyes trembling.

"Especially since..." she began, Ichigo listening.

"You let yourself get beat so badly!" she shouted then, suddenly pushing him to the floor.

"What the hell!?" he shouted, his face red from both embarrassment and anger.

"You heard me." stated the violet haired female with a smirk.

Ichigo glared some, before smirking too, sighing as he stood.

"Right."

He extended his hand, Rukia blinking, taking it, him easily pulling her to her feet.

She stumbled though, her legs weak, as if they were a sleep, felt herself fall against his chest.

"Ah...I'm sorry..!" she said, blushing when his arms encircled her waist.

"It's fine." he spoke, holding her.

They stood like that for sometime, Ichigo holding her, stroking her hair, his head atop hers, Rukia blushing, her head against his chest, listening to the sound of his heart.

"I saw her..." he began, Rukia blinking some.

"My mother..." he spoke.

Rukia looking at him questionably.

"She was right there...telling me to get up and protect you." he stated, Rukia blinking more.

"Heh, or maybe that Hollow hit me one too many times in the head." he added quickly, scratching the back of his head some.

Rukia watched him for a moment, taking in his expression now, smiling some softly.

"I saw her too." she added, Ichigo blinking.

"Really?" he asked.

Rukia tilted her head some, looking up at the cloudless sky.

"Well...I heard her voice I think."

Ichigo blinked.

"And then I heard your voice..." she began, looking down slightly.

"And I knew...I was going to be okay..." she finished, blushing some.

Ichigo watched her, his expression changing again into that foreign one, the one that made her heart race.

"What do you say we head home?" he asked, Rukia blinking, smiling with a nod.

"Yeah."

She turned then, her small arms wrapping about his waist, the other tugging his arm over her shoulder.

"What're you...?" he began, smirking some as he realized what she was doing.

"Deja vu?" Rukia teased.

"Are you sure you're okay to carry me?" he asked, sounding serious.

Rukia nodded, walking some, Ichigo leaning on her as he limped along next to her.

"Of course I'm okay." she assured him, leaning in close to him.

"I'm on Cloud 9."

Ichigo blinked, smiling.

"You and me both."

The two walked on, supporting each other and staying close as they headed home, the rain beginning to stop, the sun shining brightly in the clear blue sky.

OMG IT'S DONE! IT'S DONE! YEEEAAAH XD Cloud 9 was one Hell of a trip and it's over!!! It's finally OVER XD I'm sad, it was a lot of fun writing this, but please forgive me! I started writing this after I saw the first few episodes of Bleach, so I lacked quite a bit of knowledge (like the charm Ukitake gave Ichigo to turn into a soul Reaper x.X''') So the story itself is a bit off, but all in all, I think it turned out really good and I really liked how it ended! Hope it didn't get too heavy on the cheese at the end xx The ending just kind of came to me so I decided to go with it and let Ichigo's Mama get in on the action XD As for now, well I'll write more Bleach fictions, but I'm gonna try hard to focus on my new ongoing Bleach Fanfiction "What I've done." so please check it out and let me know whatcha think! Anyhoo, thank you all SOOO much for all the reviews and for telling me to finish this lil' fiction. I know it took a long time, but it's finally complete and it's all thanks to you wonderful readers and reviewers and those who added it to their favorites and such and all who kept telling me to keep going! I hope you have all enjoyed Cloud 9 and hope you will continue to read and support me! Farethee well Cloud 9!!! Farethee well!!!

-Melis 3

P.S. I do not own _**Bleach**_ or the song _**Cloud 9**_ and or the lyrics which are the first paragraph of this page. I just borrowed 'em for a few XD They all belong to their lovely respectable owners, etc.


End file.
